nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Istoria LGBT
Mişcarea gay: o cronologie 1867 thumb|right|200px|Karl Heinrich Ulrichs Karl Heinrich Ulrichs devine primul homosexual auto-proclamat care vorbeşte public în favoarea drepturilor homosexualilor în faţa Congresului Juriştilor Germani de la München. 1883 thumb|left|200px|John Addington Symonds thumb|right|200px|Edward Carpenter John Addington Symonds (foto stg.) publică în Marea Britanie O problemă a eticii greceşti, apologie a relaţiilor homosexuale. Symonds, împreună cu Edward Carpenter (foto dr.) şi psihologul heterosexual Havelock Ellis, reprezintă începuturile mişcării de asociere şi opoziţie publică a homosexualilor în Anglia victoriană, mişcare stopată de legislaţia anti-gay introdusă în 1885 în Anglia şi de condamnarea lui Oscar Wilde în 1895. 1897 thumb|right|200px|Magnus Hirschfeld Magnus Hirschfeld înfiinţează la Berlin Comitetul Ştiintific Umanitarian, prima organizaţie din lume dedicată scopului de a pune capăt discriminării legale şi sociale împotriva homosexualilor, urmată de înfiinţarea Institutului de Sexologie, organizaţie distrusă de naţional-socialişti în anul 1933. 1948 thumb|right|200px|Alfred Kinsey Alfred Kinsey publică Comportamentul Sexual al Bărbatului, dezvăluind publicului că homosexualitatea este cu mult mai răspandită decât era crezut în general (studiul lui Kinsey, care este adesea contestat, susţine că 4% din bărbaţi sunt exclusiv homosexuali, iar 37% din bărbaţi au avut cel puţin un contact sexual până la orgasm după pubertate). 1951 thumb|right|200px|Harry Hay Mattachine Society, prima organizaţie naţională pentru drepturile gaylor din Statele Unite este formată de Harry Hay, considerat adesea a fi fondatorul mişcării pentru drepturile homosexualilor. 1956 Este înfiinţată Daughters of Bilitis, o organizaţie naţională pionieră pentru lesbiene.1962 Illinois devine primul stat din America care decriminalizează comportamentul homosexual privat şi consimţit între adulţi. 1969 |left|200px right|200px Revolta de la Stonewall transformă mişcarea pentru drepturile gay dintr-o mişcare limitată la câţiva activişti într-un protest de masă pentru egalitate în drepturi şi toleranţă. Patronii barului gay Stonewall Inn din cartierul newyorkez Greenwich Village opun rezistenţă în timpul unei razii a poliţiei din 27 Iunie, aceasta fiind scânteia unei revolte de strada de trei zile. Zeci de mii de homosexuali îmbrăţisează afirmarea identităţii gay – coming out of the closet – în faţa prietenilor, familiei şi a lumii întregi ca pe o strategie politică şi privată de emancipare. Perioada aceasta reprezintă atât începutul ideologiei liberale a drepturilor egale pentru minoritatea LGBT, adoptată de majoritatea organizaţiilor gay înfiintate în anii ’70 şi ’80 (Lambda Legal, Human Rights Campaign, Lesbian and Gay Task Force, GLAD, GLAAD, etc.), cât şi al ideologiei liberationiste radicale (Gay Liberation Front, Gay Activist Alliance) şi al feminismul lesbian.Începutul anilor ’70 marchează şi începutul ieşirii din subterană a lumii gay. În plus faţă de progresul mişcării în domeniul legal, care, de altfel, s-a petrecut în unele state vest-Europene înaintea schimbărior din Statele Unite, mişcarea gay a făcut importante progrese în perioada 1970-2004 în domeniul vizibilităţii în orice aspect şi domeniu, reprezentării pozitive în mass-media, construirii infrastructurii sociale şi instituţionale a comunităţii LGBT (baruri şi cluburi, cartiere, saune, comunităţi virtuale, publicaţii şi mass-media gay, reţele informale, etc.), al constituirii unei pieţe de capital gay vizată de companiile comerciale, şi mai ales al schimbării atitudinii majorităţii şi a gaylor şi lesbienelor înşişi faţă de LGBT. Nenumărate schimbări mici incrementale aucontribuit alături de evenimente majore la această evoluţie. 1970 right|200px Pe 28 iunie are loc la New York prima aniversare a revoltei de la Stonewall, ocazie cu care are loc primul „marş al mândriei de a fi gay” (Gay Pride Parade) din Statele Unite. 1973 Asociaţia Psihiatrică Americană scoate homosexualitatea din lista oficială a tulburărilor mentale, în urma presiunilor intense ale activiştilor gay. 1977 thumb|right|200px|Harvey Milk Harvey Milk devine primul homosexual declarat care candidează pentru o poziţie publică în California. Milk a jucat un rol cheie în organizarea comunităţii gay din San Francisco, unde unul din trei sau patru votanţi era gay. Milk a fost asasinat de un fanatic în 1978. 1982 Wisconsin devine primul stat care face ilegală discriminarea pe baza orientării sexuale.1986 Curtea Supremă de Justiţie a Statelor Unite decide în cazul Bowers vs. Hardwick să susţină legalitatea legilor „anti-sodomie”, aceasta reprezenând cea mai mare înfrângere temporară a mişcării pentru drepturile gaylor. Avocatul general care apăra statul Georgia, Michel Bowers a susţinut în faţa Curţii Supreme că „actul de sodomie homosexuală ca atare este emblema delicvenţei morale”. 1987 Un număr între 200.000 şi 500.000 de persoane au participat la Marşul Naţional pentru Drepturile Gaylor şi Lesbienelor din Washington, aceasta fiind cea mai mare manifestare de acest gen până în prezent. Se înfiinţează organizaţia ACT-UP care îşi propune să atragă atenţia asupra crizei provocată de răspândirea HIV/SIDA prin mijloace politice non-convenţionale precum nesupunerea civică şi acţiunea directă. Queer Nation, o organizaţie înfiinţată în 1990 aplică aceleaşi metode de protest pentru a înainta mişcarea gay. Alte organizaţii, precum Outrage! în Marea Britanie, practică o politică protestatară diferită de a organizaţiilor care fac lobby şi advocacy pentru egalitatea în drepturi a LGBT. 1989 Danemarca devine prima ţară care recunoaşte parteneriatele civile între gay, urmând să legalizeze căsătoria gay în 2001. Belgia şi Germania urmează la scurt timp în a recunoaşte parteneriatele civile. 1993 Politica Nu întreba, nu spune! (Don’t ask, don’t tell!) este instituită în Armata Statelor Unite, permiţând gaylor şi lesbienelor să facă serviciul militar, dar interzicând activitatea homosexuală. Intenţia iniţială a presedintelui Clinton de a revoca înterdicţia gaylor de a servi în armată a întâmpinat o opoziţie întensă; rezultatul a fost acest compromis, care a dus la lăsarea la vatră a mii de bărbaţi gay şi de lesbiene în forţele armate. 1996 În cazul Romer vs. Evans, Curtea Supremă a doborât Amendamentul 2 al constituţiei Statului Colorado, care nega gaylor şi lesbienelor protecţie legală împotriva discriminării, numind aceste drepturi „drepturi speciale”. Potrivit judecătorului Anthony Kennedy, „Nu vedem nimic special în protecţiile pe care Amendamentul 2 le neagă. Aceste protecţii… reprezintă viaţa civilă obişnuită într-o societate liberă.” 1999 right|300px Serialul Queer as Folk debutează în Marea Britanie, un film cu gay şi lesbiene pentru gay, lesbiene şi restul lumii. Este urmat de alte showuri în care gayi şi lesbienele joacă roluri centrale, spre deosebire de personajele TV gay secundare de până atunci.2000 Vermont devine primul stat din America care recunoaşte parteneriatele civile dintre gayi şi lesbienele din cadrul unui cuplu. Legea precizează că aceste „cupluri vor fi îndreptăţite de aceleaşi beneficii, privilegii şi responsabilităţi ca parteneri”. Legea nu merge atât de departe cât să numească aceste parteneriate „căsătorie”, pe care statul o defineşte ca heterosexuală. 2002 Articolul 200 din constituţia României, care incrimina relaţiile homosexuale, este abrogat datorită, printre altele, acţiunilor de lobby ale Asociaţiei ACCEPT, înfiinţată în 1996. 2003 left|150px right|150px Curtea Supremă de Justiţie a Statelor Unite declară că „legile contra sodomiei” din Statele Unite sunt ne-constituţionale în urma cazului Lawrence vs. Texas. Judecătorul Anthony Kennedy scrie „Libertatea presupune o anumită autonomie care înclude libertatea de gândire, de credinţă, de expresie şi de conduită intimă”. În Noiembrie, Curtea Judiciară Supremă a statului Massachusetts declară căsătoria gay legală, stabilit că a le interzice gaylor şi lesbienelor să se căsătorească violează constituţia statului. Judecătorul Suprem din Massachusetts a concluzionat că „a refuza protecţiile, beneficiile şi obligaţiile conferite de căsătoria civilă” cuplurilor gay este ne-constituţional pentru ca neagă „demnitatea şi egalitatea tuturor indivizilor” şi îi transformă în „cetăţeni de mâna a doua”. Aceasta decizie a fost întâmpinată de o puternică opoziţie. 2004 La 17 Mai, căsătoriile gay au devenit legale în Massachusetts. 2005 La de 28 mai 2005 a avut loc primul GayPride în Bucureşti, capitala României. În luna iulie 2005, căsătoriile între persoane de acelaşi sex au devenit legale în Spania şi Canada. În Marea Britanie a fost adoptată legea parteneriatului civil între persoane de acelaşi sex prin care se conferă cuplurilor gay aceleaşi drepturi şi responsabilităţi ca şi cuplurilor heterosexuale. Legea va intra în vigoare în decembrie 2005. Sursa: Gay-fest.ro Categorie:Sexualitate